Saving Hermione
by theladyofthevoid91
Summary: Truth or dare is just a game, but when played with Slytherins, it's even more real than that. Warning: Mention of rape! DMHG


Hermione sat down in the common room reading a book she had bought at a muggle bookstore. The title was Everything you Need to Know about Abusive Boyfriends. Five pages into it, she heard voices.

"Who wants to play Truth or Dare?" Pansy's voice echoed from outside the common room. The door swung open to reveal the Slytherin gang. Hermione looked up at them and then back down at her book. The gang stopped in their tracks, all except for Malfoy.

"Hey mudblood! We're going to be needing that seat," he told her. Hermione ignored him. "Mudblood! Unless you're going to play the game with us, move!" Hermione looked up at him and then she continued reading her book. "What're you reading?" Malfoy tried to snatch the book from her hands. She had already put the book under her.

"It's nothing," she lied. "It's nothing."

"Yeah well, either leave or play," Malfoy gave her two options. Hermione glanced toward the book and then back at Malfoy.

"I'll play," she answered. She didn't want him to know what the title of the book was and she would have to if she left.

"Come on guys," Malfoy called to his gang. "Granger is going to be playing with us." The group came in and sat down. "Pansy you can ask first."

"Okay. Crabbe, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Crabbe answered.

"Okay. I dare you to make out with Goyle for two minutes."

"Okay," Crabbe replied. He toddled over to Goyle and the two started to make out with him. When he was done, he said, "Malfoy, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Malfoy didn't have to think about it.

"I dare you to eat four bags of chocolate in one sitting tomorrow morning."

"Done."

"That's gross," Hermione commented.

"Granger, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Hermione closed her eyes. At least she could always get away with lying.

"Corectamentos," Malfoy pointed his wand at her. "It's a truth spell. It only lasts two minutes." He thought for a second and then asked her, "are you a virgin?"

"No."

"You're not a…" Pansy started. Malfoy waved her off.

"With who?" Malfoy smirked. "Weasley?"

"No," Hermione automatically replied. "With my stepbrother." Malfoy stared at her.

"You love your stepbrother?" By now, the spell had worn off. Hermione jumped to her feet, grabbed her book, and backed away toward the prefect quarters. Each prefect had his or her own room.

"No, I don't." Tears threatened to fall. "And it's really none of your business, Malfoy." She turned around and went into her room. The door slammed shut and he could hear her sobs.

"Okay everyone," Malfoy clasped his hands together. "It's getting late. If you don't want to get caught out this late, you'd better head back." Pansy and the others left the room without an argument. Malfoy took a deep breath before walking over to Hermione's door and knocking on it. "Gr…Hermione?"

"Go away."

"No. I'm not going away until you explain it to me," Draco called. The door opened and Hermione appeared. Her face was tear-stained.

"Go away." She closed the door and walked back over to her bed. Draco knocked again.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me. Did you tell Potter and Weasel?"

"I said get lost!" Hermione yelled.

"Fine," Draco sighed. He unlocked the door and walked into the room. Hermione lay on her bed in her school uniform.

"Get out of my room Malfoy!" Hermione screamed. She threw a pillow at him. Malfoy caught the pillow and placed it on her bed. He stood for a minute or two before answering.

"What did he do to you?"

"It's not like someone like yourself would care," Hermione sobbed. Draco looked at her. "You're just planning on telling the whole school about it."

"No. I'm not. I swear," Draco held his hands up. Hermione seemed to cower away when he did this. "Hermione. I'm not leaving until you tell me."

"Get out!" She yelled at him as tears fell down her face.

_He's here. I can feel it. _Hermione's eyes darted around the room. No one was there except Malfoy. He was still on her bed. Malfoy sat fully on the bed, legs crossed.

"Hermione, you have to tell me. Either that or I'm going to the headmaster."

"Is that a threat?" Hermione growled at him. "Because if that was, it wasn't a very good one." Malfoy didn't reply. He just stared at her through his gray eyes.

_He's here. I can feel it._ Hermione's eyes darted around the room once more and then landed on Malfoy. She half expected him to turn into her stepbrother.

"Hermione," Malfoy sighed. "If you ever need to talk, I'm in the room over there."

_That's what he said. The only difference was that he was talking about our parent's marriage. _Malfoy stood up and started to leave. _He's here. I can feel it._

"Don't go," she whispered. He turned and looked at her. "He's here." Malfoy didn't understand what she meant by it, but he did know that she wanted to tell him something. "I…I can't tell you," she told him. "But I can show you."

"How?"

"Sit," Hermione instructed him. He sat next to her on the bed. "Close your eyes." She took his hands in hers and concentrated on the memory. All of a sudden, Malfoy felt a spark of energy. The memory washed over him as he watched through Hermione's eyes.

The Memory 

_Hermione stared out the window. No cars were in the driveway. Footsteps could be heard and the door creaked open. Hermione turned around to see her stepbrother. _

"_Hi," he said. He sat down on her bed. He had dark hair and was one of those guys that every girl would dream of: dark and handsome. "You want to talk?"_

"_About what?" She asked and turned back to the window. He was at least four years older than her. _

"_I don't know. Our parents have only been married for a month. I just feel like I need to get to know you." Hermione was silent. "What school do you go to?"_

"_Hogwarts," Hermione answered. She stared out the window._

"_What are you looking at?" He walked up behind her. Hermione could feel his breath on her neck._

"_Nothing," Hermione turned to face him. He was only a few inches from her face. "Would you…" He leaned in and kissed her. Hermione pushed him away. "Leave."_

"_I don't want to leave." He pushed her into the wall to the right of the window. She was trapped between his body and the wall. _

"_Get away," she told him. "Or else."_

"_Or else what?" He looked down at her. "You'll tell your mother? She won't do anything." He stared down her tank top. "Oh. Guess what I brought." He pulled out some rope from his jeans pocket. After much struggle, he managed to lead her over to her four-poster bed. He lay on top of her and tied her hands to the post. "It's a good thing that they aren't home." Hermione stared at him while struggling to undo her hands. "It's a good thing we have all night." Her mother and her stepfather were out at a party. They wouldn't be back until around three in the morning. It was eight now. _

_His lips crashed into her own. A few minutes later, he pulled his head away. Her lips were swollen from kissing him. "I want to make this enjoyable for you," he told her. His hands made their way up and down her body. She was shaking. _

"_Stop."_

_End memory_

Hermione pulled her hands away from Malfoy. "That's all you need to see."

"Did he…?"

"Yes. That was the first time." She stared at her hands.

"How many times?"

"I stopped counting after the seventh."

"Did you ever tell anyone?" She shook her head. "Why?"

"He…it doesn't matter." She looked at the clock. Eleven thirty. They had classes the next day.

"I should go," he told her. She grabbed his hand as he stood up.

"Not a word to anyone?" It wasn't a question. It was more of a statement, a simple, pleading phrase.

"I promise," he comforted her. "Not a word to anyone."

"What about the other Slytherins? Won't they…?"

"I'll threaten them," Malfoy told her. "Just don't worry about anything." He gave her a reassuring look. She nodded. He left the room.


End file.
